icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie Songs
There are a lot of songs that fit the Seddie relationship. This is a page for any of these songs. Seddie Songs If you hear a song that reminds you of Seddie, feel free to add it to this list. Offical Seddie Song The official Seddie song (among the fandom) is Running Away by AM . Fans consider this as the pairings official song because it was played during Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss and it fits their relationship. Seddie Songs # *"7 Things" - Miley Cyrus *"365 Days" - Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice A *"A Year Without Rain" - Selena Gomez *"About You Now" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows *"Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams *"All The Wrong Places" - Tyler Ward & Justin Reid *"All Kinds Of Wrong" - Miranda Cosgrove *All of the Stars- Ed Sheeran *"All Over You" - Live *"Almost Is Never Enough" - Ariana Grande feat. Nathan Sykes *"Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson *"A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson *"Amazing" - George Michael *"Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five *"Animal" - Neon Trees *"As Long As You Love Me" - Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean *"Anything Could Happen" - Ellie Goulding *"A Thousand Years" - Christina Perri *"Anything At All"-Autumn Hill * B *"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Baby Blue Eyes" - A Rocket To The Moon *"Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga *"B-e-a-utiful" - Megan Nicole *"Be The One" - Cody Simpson *"Beating Heart" - Ellie Goulding *"Beautifully Broken" - Ashlee Simpson *"Because Of You"-Kelly Clarkson *"Before The Worst" - The Script *"Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat *"Big Night" - Big Time Rush *"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve *"Blah Blah Blah"-Ke$ha *"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" - P!nk *"Boyfriend" - Big Time Rush *"Boyfriend" - Justin Bieber *"Boy Like You" - Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale *"Brave" - Sara Bareilles *"Breakfast At Tiffany's" - Deep Blue Something *"Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights *"Broken Hearted" - Karmin *"Better"- Jennette McCurdy *"Bombshell Blonde"- Owl City Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes C *"Call Me" - Kari Kimmel *"Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon *"Can't Stand It - Never Shout Never *"Catch Your Wave" - The Click Five *"Catching Feelings" - Justin Bieber *"Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings *"Clarity" - Zedd feat. Foxes *"Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner *"Crush" - David Archuleta *"Catch Me"-Demi Lovato *"Cruel To Be Kind" - Nick Lowe *"Closer To Heaven" - Dominik Buchele *"Cover Girl" - Big Time Rush *"Crush - Jennifer Paige *"Cry - Kelly Clarkson *"Coincidencia " - Michel Teló *"Come and Get it" - Selena Gomez D *"Dark Side" - Kelly Clarkson *"Daydream" - Avril Lavigne *"Definitely Maybe" - FM Static *"Disgusting" - Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove *"Don't go breaking my heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee *"Don't speak - No Doubt *"Don't you want me - The human league *"Do You Want Me(Dead?)" - All Time Low *"Don't Forget" - Demi Lovato *"Drive By" - Train *"Dear Boy"- Avicci E *"Endgame " - R.E.M. *"Everybody Talks" - Neon Trees *"Everything Has Changed" -Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran *"E.T." - Katy Perry ft Kanye West *"Everytime We Touch " - Cascada *"Easy" - Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield F *"Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne *"Faithfully" - Journey *"Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat *"Fall For You" - Secondhand Serenade *"Fifteen"- Taylor Swift *"Firecracker" - Josh Turner *"Forever" - Leon Thomas III *"Forget you" - Cee Lo Green *"For That I Hate You" - Meagan Martin *"Frozen"- Orienthi *"Fearless" - Taylor Swift *"Finally Falling" - Victoria Justice Ft. Avan Jogia G *"Get Back" - Demi Lovato *"Get it Right" - Glee Cast *"Girl on Fire" - Alicia Keys *"Give Me Love" - Ed Sheeran *"Grace Kelly" - Mika *"GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez *"Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne *"Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon *"Gotta Be You" One Direction *"Give it all" - He is We *"Give me your Heart o Break " -Demi Lovato *"Good Enough"- Jussie Smollett H *"Halo" - Beyoncé *"Hate That I Love You" - Rihanna and Ne-yo *"Heart Attack" - Demi Lovato *"Heart by Heart" - Demi Lovato *"Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls *"Head Over Feet" - Alanis Morissette *"He Could Be The One" - Hannah Montana *"Here Comes Trouble" - Honor Society *"High Maintenance" - Miranda Cosgrove ft. Rivers Cuomo *"Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry *"Hush Hush" -Avril Lavigne *"Hymn For The Missing" - RED *"Hallehlujah" -Paramore I *"I'd Be Crushed" - Lesley Roy *"I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift *"If Cupid Had A Heart" - Selena Gomez *"If You Only Knew" - Savannah Outen *"I Got You" - Leona Lewis *"I Hate Everything About You" - Three Days Grace *"I Hate Myself For Loving You" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *"I Hate You, Don't Leave Me"- Demi Lovato *"I Need Your Love (ft. Ellie Goulding)" - Calvin Harris *"Infected" - Bad Religion *"Invisible" - Taylor Swift *"Iris" - Live *"It Is You" - Dana Glover *"It Will Rain" - Bruno Mars *"It's All Coming Back To Me Now" - Celine Dion *"I Forgive You" - Kelly Clarkson *"I Knew You Were Trouble" - Taylor Swift *"I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 *"I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan *"I Wish" - One Direction *"I Want it That Away" - Backstreet Boys * I Won't Give Up On Us-Jason Maraz *"I Could Be The One" - Avicci vs Nicky Romero *"I love it" - Iconna Pop *"I Though i Lost You" - Miley Cyrus Ft. John Travolta (if it comes to be seddie in Sam and Cat) * J *"Just Hold On" - Justin Reid *"Just The Girl" - The Click Five K *"Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine *"Kiss Me" - Ed Sheeran *"Kiss Me"-Tiffany Thornton *"Kiss the Girl" - Ashley Tisdale *"Kissin' U" - Miranda Cosgrove L *"La La Land" - Demi Lovato *"Last Kiss" - Taylor Swift *"Let You Down" - Three Days Grace *"Lips Of An Angel" - Hinder *"Long Way Back Home" - Barenaked Ladies *"Lose My Mind" - The Wanted *"Love The Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna *"Love How It Hurts" - Scouting For Girls *"Love Like Woe" - The Ready Set *"Love Is On The Way" - Jennette McCurdy *"Love Somebody" - Maroon 5 *"Love Will Remember" - Selena Gomez *"Love You Hate You!" - Keke Palmer M *"Make You Feel My Love" - Adele *"Me and You Against the World" - KeKe Palmer and Max Schneider *"Me With You" - Jennette McCurdy *"Mean" - Taylor Swift *Mine-Taylor Swift *"Misery" - Maroon 5 *"Miss Independent" - Ne-yo *"Missing Me" - Rj Helton *"Mr Brightside" - The Killers *"My First Kiss" - 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha *"My Happy Ending"- Avril Lavigne *"My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson * My Wish-Rascal Flatts N *"Na Na Na" - One Direction *"Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra Steen *"Never Say Never" - The Fray *"Nothing Like Us" - Justin Bieber *"Nothing Without Love" - Max Schneider O *"Oh Darling" - Plug In Stereo ft Cady Groves *"On My Way" - Boyce Avenue *"One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry *"Our Song"- Taylor Swift *"Oxigen" - Maia Mitchell (from Teen Beach Movie) *"One in a Million- NE-YO P *"Parachute" - Cheryl Cole *"Pass me by"-R5 *"Pieces" - Red *"Please Don't leave me" - P! * "Pulling Teeth"-Green Day *"Purple Rain" - Prince *"Perfect" -Hedley *"Pretending" - Glee Cast R *"Running Away" - AM (Official song) *"Rewind" - Ali Brustofski *"Replace Your Heart" - The Wanted *"Red" - Taylor Swift S *"Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift feat. Civil Wars *"Secrets" - One Republic *"Say Something" -A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera *"Set Fire To The Rain" - Adele *"Shakespeare" - Miranda Cosgrove * "She"-Green Day *"She" - Parachute *"She's Always A Woman" - Billy Joel *"She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon *"She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls * "She's So Mean" - Matchbox 20 *"She's a Lady" - Forever The Sickest Kids *"She's Not Afraid" - One Direction *"She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 *"Shiver" - Shawn Desman *"Show Me Love (America)" - The Wanted *"Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orienthi *"Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne *"Slack Motherf***er" - Superchunk *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Someone Like You"-Adele *"Someone like you" - Summer Set *"Something 'Bout Love" - David Archuleta *"Somebody That I Used To Know" - Gotye Ft. Kimbra *Song2You- Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice *"Sparks Fly" - Taylor Swift *"Still Into You" - Paramore *"Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional *"Strangely Beautiful"- Shealeigh *"Stuck" - Stacie Orrico *"Stuck Like Glue" - Sugarland *"Summer Paradise" - Simple Plan ft. Sean Paul *"Sweet Nothing" - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch *"Say OK" - Vanessa Hudgengs *"Stay" - Rihanna *"Stay the Night (feat. Hayley Williams)" - Zedd *"She´s so gone" - Naomi Scott ( from Lemonade Mouth) T *"The Hardest Thing" - Tyler Ward *"Take A Chance" -Luigi D' Avola *"Tangled Up In Me" - Skye Sweetnam *"Thanks That Was Fun" - Barenaked Ladies *"The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne *"The Break-Up Song" - Greg Kihn Band *"The Only Exception" - Paramore *"The Other Side" - Jason Derulo *"The Saltwater Room" - Owl City *"The One That Got Away" - Katy Perry *"The Story Of Us" - Taylor Swift *"They Don't Know About Us" - One Direction *"This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush *"This Is Why We Fight" - The Decemberists *"Time-Bomb" - All Time Low *"To Love You More" - Celine Dion *"Troublemaker" - Olly Murs *"True Love" P!nk *"Tug of War" - Carly Rae Jepsen U *"Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon *"Unsttoppable" - Rascal Flatts W *"Waiting For a Girl Like You" - Foreigner *"Wanted" - Hunter Hayes *"Warrior" - Demi Lovato *"Wasting All These Tears" - Cassadee Pope *"We Both Know" - Colbie Caillat w/Gavin DeGraw *"We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings *"What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts *"Why Say Anything Nice" - Barenaked Ladies *"Wish You Were Here"- Avril Lavigne *"Without You " -David Guetta ft. Usher *"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas *"Want U Back" - Cher Lloyd ft Astro *"What Makes You Different (Makes you Beautiful) - Backstreet Boys *"White Horse" - Taylor Swift *"Who's That Boy" - Demi Lovato ft Dev *"Wordwide" - Big Time Rush *"What¨s now" - Rihanna *When There Was Me And You - High School Musical Y *"You Always Hurt The One You Love" - Michael Buble, Ryan Gosling, Spike Jones, Mills Bros. etc. *"Yellow" - Coldplay *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha *"You Make Me Feel"- Cobra Starship *"You're Not Sorry" - Taylor Swift *"Yours To Hold" - Skillet *"You And I''"- ''Chance *"You're The Reason"- Victoria Justice *Your'e So Beautiful- Terrence Howard (from Empire) Z *"Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes